


Mr Hiddleston.

by Dandelion_queen



Category: British Actor RPF, Loki (Marvel) - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Young British Artists RPF, actor tom hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Charity Auctions, Dominance, England (Country), F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fucking, Hotel Sex, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, London, Mirror Sex, Mirrors, Mr Hiddleston, Porn, Porn With Plot, Restraints, Rough Sex, Semi clothed sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stranger Sex, Suit Kink, Suit Porn, Tom Hiddleston/Reader - Freeform, Wet & Messy, gushing, tom hiddleston - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:52:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandelion_queen/pseuds/Dandelion_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is it with Tom and hotels? I don't know, basically the plot is just Tom and you going up to your room for one hell of an awesome fuck...and that's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr Hiddleston.

His face is uncalled for.  
Those eyes of his are too sweet and innocent for that angular, handsome face.  
His skin is lightly tanned and you can make out little freckles dotted along his neck and jaw.  
He stands a foot above you, tall, well defined and lean..he was made to wear a suit.  
You feel the heat in your cheeks as you give off your best unaffected air but his presence is overwhelming, the manners, the smell of him, his perfectly fitted suit is an assault on your senses that is close to making you dizzy.  
He looks at you and you find your voice has left you in that moment.  
This is cruel.

The smirk he gives you. He knows. His type always know.  
So you once again take a breath and give off another attempt of indifference.  
You aren't fooling nobody.  
He continues talking, his tongue briefly sticks out wetting his lips and the thoughts that you have would shock the unshockable.  
You find yourself shivering.  
He leans in and asks "Is everything ok?" the coolness of his whiskey glass touches your arm.  
You shake your head and immediately drop all the pretence of polite conversation.  
You stand so close to him you're almost touching..but not quite..  
"Let's stop all this pointless chatter. I want you to come up to my room, it's on the seventh floor number 412."  
You've said it. There is no going back. It's the first time in your 29 years that you've been so overtly straightforward.  
You're more surprised at how seductive you sounded as you made the request.  
Without waiting for a reply you turn and walk away leaving him stood, drink in hand near the bar.

You stood in the lift and clutched the rail. You have to admit you look pretty good in your dress and heels but good enough to entice the gorgeous Tom? Well that remains to be seen. You get the feeling you've been unseemly and he's no doubt horrified at your directness. You'd panicked, it was already too much being invited along with your boss to a charity gala like this but when your boss pulled out at the last minute leaving you to pick up the slack there was nothing you could do. You knew there'd be a few famous people and most of the braying elite types and once through the doors all your thoughts had been confirmed. Four drinks in to stop your nerves he came over to you ever being the gentleman and had struck up conversation. So what did you do?  
You let your inner whore out leaving him slack jawed and embarrassed. At least that was the impression you got.

You sat on the bed in a huff, pulled your hair clip out and flopped back thinking on how the morning will be a round of shamefaced avoidance. Why did you proposition Tom Hiddleston?  
Why not? You only live once.  
The knock startled you. Surely he wouldn't?  
You stand and smooth your hair down.  
Another deep breath and you open the door.  
"You are fascinating."  
Of course it's Tom.  
"Hardly." you reply.  
"You are. I can't recall ever having such a blatant come on."  
"Well I highly doubt that, you must have had a bevy of exotic beauties Mr Hiddleston.."  
"Please call me Tom." his smile is warm.  
"Mr Hiddleston.." the way you roll it off your tongue "I would prefer to call you that and you didn't answer my question."  
The fuse had been lit.  
"Do I strike you as a man who has?"  
You like this. It's exhilarating.  
"Yes. Yes you do."  
You bite your lower lip to keep yourself from smiling, he moves closer to you.  
"You like games, don't you?" He murmurs.  
You're soaking wet by now, he sweeps your hair over your shoulders, the feeling is so light yet intimate making you sigh.  
"I love to play games.." Your response makes him grin, those gorgeous blue eyes crinkling up at the sides.  
"Do you trust me?" he asks you.  
"I don't know you..."

He pushes you sending you sprawling on the bed, you've barely had time to register this before he's on you. His hands pull your dress up then he roughly tugs your knickers to one side.  
"I want you." he growls.  
You meet his gaze, it's different now, darker and more hungry.  
Your fingers curl into his hair and he presses his face into your cunt.  
"You want me too." his tongue is a clever little thing in more ways than one as he licks at your swollen clit.  
And oh fuck you do! Why pretend otherwise?!  
"Mr Hiddleston.." you moan with your back arching while his talented tongue shows you no mercy.  
Lust and alcohol have taken you over and you couldn't care less.

"I need to fuck you."  
He smiles at your words but shakes his head, he gives a low chuckle at the disappointment on your face.  
"All in good time darling, I want to play.."  
He sits up and shucks off his jacket. "Take my shirt and tie off."  
You loosen his tie and find yourself kissing the length of his neck, his soft moan sends a flood of wetness to your already drenched cunt.  
You would've never given much thought to undoing shirt buttons before but right now there was something so erotic about this.  
Every button made your breath hitch and the bastard knew it.You run your hands over him relishing the feel of his toned chest beneath you.  
He moves away from you. "You're a tease.."  
He crawls round to sit behind you planting kisses along your shoulders.  
He paused "Hm. So it would seem but I find that the build up is almost worth savouring as much as the end result."  
He gently takes your arms and holds them behind your back.  
"May I?" he loops the tie over your wrists and waits. You've never done this before but you nod and he pulls the tie tight and binds your arms.  
Momentarily you feel a brief flash of panic and Tom soothingly strokes your sides.  
"If you feel it's too much.." You can both see your reflections in the mirror and you shake your head.  
"If it gets too much your safe word is glow, one mention and I'll stop." his voice is low against your ear. He smiles and pulls your dress up again, you can see yourself so clearly in the mirror it's like watching someone else.  
"Can you see how amazing you look?"  
He pulls your knickers down and you help him by wiggling out of them before spreading your legs, you can see all of yourself as he can, he sits behind you again and runs his fingers down your pussy, you lean back against him and he circles your clit. You both stare at your reflections in the mirror transfixed, his cock is solid against your back and if your arms had been free you would've been playing with it till he begged you to stop.  
You keep edging closer to your release, he stops every so often to whisper how he's going to fuck you before dancing you back to the edge, you're begging him now.  
"Please..please Mr Hiddleston!"  
He smiles pleased that he's reduced you this, he nips at your neck with his teeth and it sends you over the edge bursting with desire all over his hand, weeping and gushing onto the bed.  
You're both damp with sweat, your mascara is smudged from the tears you didn't even know you'd cried.

He unties your arms and rubs them while the prickly feeling of blood flowing returns.  
"That was beautiful darling."  
You make a clumsy grab for him and push him on his back, you need him now.  
He's ready, long, hard and thick tenting the front of his trousers as you unzip him. You run your thumb up over the head of his cock and squeeze softly, a bead of pre-cum appears, there's nothing left to do except suck him and listen to his moans and so you do, watching him buck and press your head down his shaft is a sight you would never get tired of.  
"Let me fuck that cunt." 

You bend over, your cunt is pink and glistening for him. He doesn't disappoint fucking you deep and fast with his long fingers digging into your hips. You writhe against him making him hit all your sweet spots with each thrust. You can't get enough of him and he sends you over into your second orgasm screaming his name. No games now just pure ecstasy "oh Tom you're so good..don't stop fucking me." His thrusting becomes harder and before he can pull out he cums inside you filling you up with ragged cry.

He pulls you close, spooning into you. "I'm going to be in deep shit..I was meant to be singing."  
"Oh dear." You snigger "I was meant to be repping for my boss but that's gone down the pan."  
"Fuck it." he turns his phone on and winces "yeah I'm dead meat."  
"Say you're ill. Just bullshit it, say you had a bad prawn bruschetta or something."  
He laughed while texting "I've made my excuses and apologies plus a donation so I'm in the clear I think..Luke isn't too happy though."  
"Do you care?"  
He shakes his head "Nope."  
You sit up and swing your legs off the bed "I'm having a shower, care to join me?"  
"Definitely." he throws his phone on the bed and follows you into the bathroom eager for round two.

 

The end?


End file.
